


what the water gave me

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fingering, Multi, Pool Sex, Skinny Dipping, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: After a long mission, Bobbi, Mack, Hunter, and Elena finally have time to relax. Their safehouse has a swimming pool and they don’t particularly care about following the rules that say clothing is mandatory.





	what the water gave me

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the effervescent [agentmmayy](https://agentmmayy.tumblr.com/)

“Stop running on the pool deck!” Mack’s protests were in vain as both Hunter and Elena sped past him, racing to see which one of them could get in the pool first. It was a tight race, but Mack was  _ not _ a fan of two of his partners running full tilt on a slick surface.

At least Bobbi was sane. She curled her arm around his waist, squeezing him comfortingly as they watched the dynamic duo cannonball into the pool. At least once they were in the water their chances of getting injured decreased dramatically. It wasn’t like they could splash each other to death.

“You could at least pretend you’re having fun,” Bobbi murmured to him as he sat on a beach chair at the poolside. Bobbi seated herself in his lap, humming happily as she draped her arms around his neck. “It’s not every day that we finish a mission this early.” She was right, of course - finishing a full forty-eight hours ahead of schedule was practically unheard of. Even though Mack had stayed at this safehouse before, he’d never had the chance to enjoy the amenities, including the stupidly big saltwater pool and hot tub.

“I’ll get in when you do.”

“Let’s let those two finish rough-housing first.” Hunter and Elena were still busy shouting and splashing and generally making a ruckus. How they still had energy after trekking over all the known earth was beyond Mack, but he wasn’t going to complain. At least they were using their energy productively, instead of channeling it all towards bothering him.

“Got any ideas as to what we should do in the meantime?” Maybe Mack had lied a bit - he did have a little life left in him. He just wasn’t planning on using it to play water polo. He kissed Bobbi’s neck, his fingers playing across the soft skin of her stomach. God bless tiny bikinis and Bobbi’s propensity for wearing them. 

“I don’t know,” Bobbi said, squirming slightly in his grip. “Do you?”

“Oh, a few,” Mack answered, nuzzling Bobbi’s jaw. “Do you think I can get you off without them noticing?” He asked, flicking his eyes to the pair in the pool.

“I think you can certainly try.” Bobbi tensed as he slid his fingers under the string of her bikini bottom, only to be disappointed when he withdrew his hand again.

“Tease,” she growled as he traced the lines of her abs with the pads of his fingers. 

“I have to get you a little bothered if I have any hope of winning.” A little foreplay could go a long way, and Mack wanted Bobbi to be as close to the edge as possible before he started touching her for real. Hunter and Elena both had the uncanny ability to tell when someone was having sex nearby, and even if they were distracted now, they wouldn’t be forever.

“As if seeing the three of you half-naked doesn’t bother me at all.” Bobbi’s breath caught when Mack’s other hand slid onto her breast, pinching her nipple through the fabric of the bikini. “And I wasn’t aware this was a competition,” she added, breath hitching again as Mack pinched harder.

“I’m competing with myself,” Mack murmured, dipping his fingers beneath Bobbi’s bottoms again as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. “How turned on can I make Bobbi before she explodes?” To punctuate his point, Mack finally slid his thumb across Bobbi’s clit. Satisfaction surged within him at the muffled squeal she made and the buck of her hips into his hand.

“Shh,” he admonished as he slid his fingers further down, so they were resting against her entrance. 

“Sorry that I want to make noises when my boyfriend is fingering -  _ fuck _ , Mack.” Her statement ended in a hiss as Mack slid two of his fingers inside her. He moved his free hand to her other breast, kneading it gently as he began moving his fingers inside her.

Hunter and Elena were still splashing at each other and shouting about the rules of whatever game they were playing, but Mack was only dimly aware of them. Bobbi had buried her face in his neck to keep her sounds from alerting their partners to what they were doing, which made it markedly more easy to fuck her with his hand. He could feel each noise she bit back as a soft puff of hot air against his neck, and he couldn’t help but be aroused.

Mack also found how easily his fingers moved in and out of Bobbi incredibly exciting. She was soaking wet, and it was all because of him. With each snap of his wrist, Mack also made a point of pressing his thumb against Bobbi’s clit, enjoying the way she jolted every time. Her hips occasionally twitched upwards as well, but she seemed to be resisting the urge to hump his hand with abandon - probably because that would draw Hunter and Elena’s attention.

Her inner walls were tightening around his fingers, and Mack pressed a kiss to Bobbi’s temple. “Close?” 

“So close,” she whimpered back. “Please.” She sounded absolutely wrecked, and Mack had to choke back his own groan at her begging. He would give her what she wanted, for his sake as well as her own.

He quickened the pace of his hand and began rubbing tight circles on Bobbi’s clit. Another whimper escaped her before she pressed her face back into his neck, which made Mack move even faster.

“Hey!” Elena’s voice sounded like an echo. Mack doubted Bobbi had heard it at all, because she was flying off the edge, spasming around his fingers and shaking slightly with the force of the orgasm.

By the time Bobbi had come back down both Hunter and Elena were focused on her, though not nearly as focused as Mack was.

“I lost,” he informed her as she blinked blearily at them.

“I don’t see it that way,” Bobbi breathed, straightening slightly. She frowned. “I think I ruined my bottoms.” Mack agreed - her bottoms were soaked, though not as much as his hand was. 

“Better take them off, then.” Elena propped herself on the side of the pool, eyes glinting mischievously. “The top can go, too.”

Mack chuckled at Elena’s not-at-all subtle attempt to get Bobbi naked. If she hadn’t said it then Hunter probably would’ve - either way, a naked Bobbi was something Mack could endorse entirely.

“No way am I being the only one without clothes on, babe,” Bobbi said, waving her hand dismissively.

“Who said anything about you being the only one?” Hunter lifted his hand to reveal his swim shorts, and Mack’s mouth went dry.

“Can’t argue with that.” Mack had the feeling getting everyone else to strip had been Bobbi’s play all along, but he was more than happy to go along with it. Hunter undid Elena’s bikini for her, throwing it onto the pool deck with his shorts before stripping Elena of her bottoms, too.

When Mack peeled off his own shorts, his erection sprang free, and he had to resist the urge to start rubbing himself. He had all night with his partners, and it was his own fault he was hard anyways - if he hadn’t insisted on getting Bobbi so wound up she wouldn’t have been grinding on his lap.

Mack sat down to slide into the pool, whereas Bobbi opted to walk down the stairs in the shallow end before paddling over to where the three of them were standing.

“I don’t know why we didn’t get naked sooner,” Hunter yawned, stretching his arms above his head. “It’s been a tick since we’ve had a good skinny dip.”

“It’s been a long time since we’ve done any naked activities.” That was a part of the reason Mack was so hard; it felt like it had been forever since he had gotten off. What was the point of having his partners with him on missions if he couldn’t have sex with them?

Oh, God. He was starting to sound like Hunter.

“We have all night,” Elena purred, wrapping herself around Hunter from behind.

“I’m not sure Mack can wait all night,” Bobbi simpered, padding closer to Mack. “Are you going to make it, baby?” Bobbi wrapped her hand around his cock and Mack’s hips jerked involuntarily.

“Doesn’t look like it,” Elena sang from her position on Hunter’s back. 

Bobbi began moving her hand in slow, fluid movements, and the air was crushed out of Mack’s chest in a strangled gasp as she added a twist on the upstroke.

“Definitely not. He might not even last the next five minutes.” Mack whimpered his agreement. He had just taken Bobbi apart with his fingers, and everyone was gorgeous and naked, and  _ holy fuck _ was Bobbi good at giving handjobs.

“C’mon, mate.” Mack shivered at the huskiness in Hunter’s voice as he, too, came to stand beside Mack, Elena still clinging to him. “Normally you’re not the impatient one.” 

No, it was definitely Hunter and Elena who were impatient. Mack couldn’t count the number of times he had caught them fucking in the supply closet adjacent to their bunk because they couldn’t wait one more second to be together. Hunter and Elena fucking is the last image he needs in his mind right now because Mack will never be over how hot it is to watch his partners have sex. He never considered himself a voyeur, but the three of them did something to him.

“Turtle Man doesn’t want to go slow this time?” Elena teased. “We might have to change his name.”

“Change it,” Bobbi agreed. “Forget five minutes. He’s going to be done in the next sixty seconds.”

Mack tried to protest, because he wanted this to last forever, but all that came out was a whine. Hunter was trailing kisses down his shoulder, and Bobbi’s hand on his cock was glorious, and Elena’s eyes were glowing, and it was  _ the _ perfect picture.

Another hand was on his dick a moment later, and Mack tensed as he recognized the calloused warmth of Hunter’s fingers. Hunter quickly discovered that Bobbi was playing him perfectly, though, and the other man’s hands dropped to Mack’s balls. Mack’s hips jumped as Hunter squeezed him with just the right amount of pressure. He tried to focus on the rough concrete of the pool wall against his palms so he could hold on a little longer, but it didn’t take long for Mack to admit that resisting was useless.

Bobbi clicked her tongue. “Come on, Mack. I know you want to.”

He thrust his hips up again, desperately seeking the last bit he needed to fall over the edge. Elena leaned forward to kiss him, and the swipe of her tongue through his mouth did Mack in. He crumpled, leaning back against the wall of the pool as his knees buckled and his cock jerked out his release.

“Fuck,” he mumbled against Elena’s lips. She nibbled on his lower lip. Mack couldn’t ignore how his softening cock tried to rouse itself again, and he pulled back from her to see the glint in her eye. She had been trying to do that. 

“We’ll be going another round again later?” Bobbi hummed into his ear. Mack nodded, his addled brain only barely able to register that there would be more sex. Hopefully next time he would be fucking something other than someone’s hand.

Now that the pressing issue of Mack getting off was addressed, the foursome had time to actually enjoy being in the pool together. Bobbi and Hunter were busy chasing each other around the pool while Elena cheered them on. They regularly paused to kiss in various configurations. Mack was sure if he was a younger man he’d already be rock-hard again because there was simply no way for him to look at all of that rippling muscle and exposed skin and not feel something.

Hunter and Elena seemed to have reached a tipping point because their latest makeout session had turned into Hunter groping Elena’s ass shamelessly. He picked her up effortlessly and made his way out of the pool, somehow able to navigate the steps even while lip-locked.

Mack hadn’t a clue where they were going until Hunter set Elena down on the side of the hot tub and knelt in front of her. 

“They’re so fucking hot, aren’t they?” Bobbi asked, pulling his focus to her. “Come with me.” She didn’t give him time to protest that he wasn’t hard again, and probably wouldn’t be for another half-hour. Bobbi just dragged him out of the pool and towards the hot tub, past where Hunter had his head buried between Elena’s thighs and onto the hot tub’s steps.

“Turn the jets on,” Bobbi commanded, gesturing to the control panel on the wall. Mack found the button and pressed it, watching the jets on the side bubble to life.

Bobbi tugged him into the hot tub with her, pulling them to the far side of it, so they had the best view of Elena and Hunter. Hunter was now sitting on the side of the hot tub too, Elena on his lap as she raised and lowered herself on Hunter’s cock. Elena was making all sorts of filthy noises that were once again challenging Mack’s cock to harden again.

“They’re making me so horny,” Bobbi breathed. She began maneuvering herself into position, and Mack’s mouth went dry when he realized what was happening. Bobbi moaned as she straddled the jet, the water pulsing straight onto her swollen clit.

Watching the women in his life find pleasure was undoubtedly one of Mack’s favorite things. It was even better now that Bobbi wasn’t trying to fool anyone and could make every sound that she wanted to. Bobbi and Elena were both loud, and he loved every gasp, moan, and whimper they made. And, of course, he could live vicariously through Hunter, who looked like he was having the time of his life with Elena riding him.

Mack didn’t know where to look, his gaze roving from the arch of Bobbi’s back to the bounce of Elena’s breasts to the pure bliss on Hunter’s face. They were just so damn beautiful.

“Mack,” Bobbi mewled helplessly, trying futilely to hump the jet of water that was currently pleasuring her.

“It’s okay, Barbara,” Mack growled into her ear. “As soon as you cum, I’m going to carry you into our bedroom, and I’m going to fuck you into the mattress while Hunter and Elena watch.” Mack swallowed, dizzy with the effect his dirty talk seemed to be having on Bobbi. Flush was creeping down her chest and her breathing had picked up. “I’m going to tie Hunter up so he can’t even jack off. He’s going to be humping the air, and Elena’s going to be sopping wet, and they’re both going to be  _ begging _ .”

Bobbi mouthed something that might be his name or might be a curse as she flew apart for the second time that hour. Seconds later Elena screamed Hunter’s name. Mack watched as Hunter’s hips churned furiously upwards until he grunted out his release.

Panting echoed around the pool, and the smell of sex was lingering just below the scent of salt water and chlorine. Mack’s cock was hard again, and he was more than ready to make good on his promise.

“Shower?” Elena asked from her position on Hunter’s lap. Hunter nodded his agreement.

“Not yet,” Mack answered. “I’m taking Bobbi to bed.”

She looked more than delighted with the prospect, and Mack smiled. He picked her up bridal style, not even pausing to turn off the jets in the hot tub before carrying her towards their bedroom. The sound of footsteps on the wet tile echoed behind him as both Elena and Hunter gained their bearings again, obviously eager to watch the show.

It was going to be a fun rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for MCU Kink Bingo. Hit me up on [tumblr](bobbimorseisbisexual.tumblr.com)!


End file.
